Talk:Praxis Kit
Just wanted to say thanks to whoever added a whole bunch of entries regarding the whereabout of praxis kits that are actually past Detroit. Sarif's praxis kit Whoever keeps adding this praxis kit to the list: "Sarif gives Jensen one at the conclusion of their chat at Adam's apartment" — no such thing happens in the game. You've likely mistaken it for the praxis point you receive after getting enough XP for level up. Gyronium 14:47, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Missing Link DLC locations Added locations for missing link dlc in separate chapter. Thanks to Gyronium for corrections and contribs. Ndscham 20:02, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Loading Bay 1 *''9: On top of the container held by the cargo crane.'' Please confirm, couldn't find anything there. Ndscham 21:55, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Confirmed, but it was poor phrasing on the part of the original author. It's actually on top of the crane itself, next to an ammo case. It's not on top, nor inside the blue container. Would love a better description of where it is, I have looked on top of everything in that room and didnt find a praxis kit nor an ammo crate. I was confused too and spent half an hour searching the first room off the ramp when it's actually in the second room. Cathedrals (talk) 02:57, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Sigh... I don't know where people get the idea that the only way to break walls is with the punch-through-walls augmentation, but it's just not true. As far as I know, there isn't a single wall that requires that augmentation to break. You can use grenades, explosive barrels, hell, even standard firearms will do the trick. If you didn't know this, go try it. Yet the article still claims there's no way to bypass the wall-breaking aug to get these Praxis kits. Before editing the article, though, I'd just like a quick confirmation - are there ANY walls that can be broken by the augmentation, but not by these other methods? Breaking through walls with weapons Unnamed contributor: I was unaware the player could break thorugh those walls with firearms. The game never makes this obvious, nor does the wiki entry for that matter. That should answer your question in why people think the augmentation is the only way. I was usually too busy sneaking around and avoiding attention; I assumed the punch was quieter than weapons fire and didn't ever bother blowing holes in walls with noisy explosives. I'm the one who added the entry that says the aug is necessary. If we're fairly certain that no aug-only walls exist in the game then yes, we should change the wording in the article. We should also edit the entry for the break-though-walls aug so that it's obvious to people looking it up that it's not strictly necessary, just more convenient. Wazat (talk) 06:22, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Previous commenter here - I wouldn't even go so far as to suggest that it's strictly more convenient - not only do the praxis points spent on it never (even partly) pay themselves off, they don't really let you break walls better than you already could if you're playing a more stealthy style. Explosives are plentiful, and if you're playing stealthily you should have more than enough to suit your needs and still blow up every breakable wall. Further, if you have a silenced weapon you can actually use it to destroy walls more quietly than you can with the augmentation - a significant advantage for the stealthy player, if a bit ammo-intensive. I think this augmentation is more meant for its kill-through-walls ability, and for more aggressive playstyles that need their ammo and explosives for other ends. The primary (and in many cases, only real) benefit of the augmentation for players who are not using lethal force on a regular basis is highlighting which walls can be broken by making the button prompt pop up from some distance away, whereas without the augmentation you need to be able to spot and target the breakable sections manually (or use a guide). In any case, I'll go ahead and make the edit - I'm 99% sure there are no walls that requires this augmentation to break. 11:11, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Hmm... interesting point. If I have a silenced handgun then that wouldn't take up a ton of space and it would let me stealthily burrow through walls. I wonder though... do explosives move heavy objects? If I chuck a frag grenade next to a huge crate or soda machine, can I knock it out of the way? And/or can I shoot it out of the way (say, with a shotgun or explosive revolver)? It's been a while since I played, but I don't think I ever tested that. I don't care for the through-wall kills -- I play pacifist, and the kill feature can't be turned off (you have to get the target to move away from the wall to punch through safely) so it's more of a liability. Nice for aggressive players though, and cheap to acquire. You're right about the highlighting, it is useful. I only once had to look up a wall location because they literally glow with the highlight. Thanks for your edit! I'm adding a little more detail etc to the article. Wazat (talk) 06:22, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the format, etc..., looks a lot better. As to moving things with guns, explosions, and so forth, I'm not entirely sure. I know I tested this once, and I'm fairly certain I found that no, you can't move "heavy" objects with weaponry or explosives, but I can't really remember. I don't feel sure enough to make an edit based on that, anyway. If anyone else can say for sure, please comment! 21:49, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Heavy physics are weird, if I remember right. I got the impression while playing that heavy objects are basically immovable until you take the lifting aug, and then suddenly they're light-weight and other items can move them (like wedging a box between 2 heavy objects). But I didn't rigorously test this, it's just the impression I got. ;) Wazat (talk) 01:04, September 29, 2012 (UTC)